una maldicion de nombre rose mary
by south park girl 13
Summary: nueva vecina, nueva compañera, nuevos problemas...
1. patedo en el culo por una chica

**UNA MALDICION DE NOMBRE **

**ROSE MARY.**

**South park**

**Bueno les dejo mi primer fic de south park jejejeje XD otra locura mía jejejeje, mi historia en este pueblo es muy larga y sin final hasta ahora por eso es que la haré en pequeños fics y capítulos, bien les dejo mi primera aparición en este pueblucho XP.**

**CAPITULO 1: PATEADO EN EL CULO POR UNA CHICA.**

**Un día aparentemente normal de los que se dicen ser normales en south park, nuestro grupo favorito de siempre se encontraba esperando el autobús de la escuela….**

** a que bueno estuvo terrans y piliph anoche verdad kyle?- dijo stan, **

-**si estuvo fenomenal!!, tu que piensas kenny?- **

-**pues que estuvo bien. - dijo este mirando hacia el cielo tratando de evadir la pregunta.**

-**Y ahora a ti que te pasa kenny?- pregunto kyle.**

-**No a mi no me pasa nada-**

-**Como no, si cuando te preguntamos trataste de evadirnos- dijo stan.**

-**Espera un minuto no viste anoche terrans y philip?- mención el pelirrojo**

-**Yo…e claro que si!!-**

-**Aja si ya se me había olvidado tu familia es tan pobre que de seguro no tienes televisor- dijo stan**

-**Eso no es cierto si tengo!!-**

-**Haber cuéntanos el episodio- dijo kyle**

-**……..-**

-**lo ves kyle?, no lo vio-**

-**si tengo tele lo que pasa es que le ayude aaaaaaa mi mama, si a mi mama y no pude verlo-**

-**aja si cabron y desde cuando le ayudas a tu madre- menciono de nuevo stan.**

-**Yo siempre- ante esto los dos chicos, kyle y stan se miraron mutuamente y se empezaron a reír.**

-**Jajajajaja si claro kenny-**

-**Pues ahí ustedes par de putas si me creen-**

-**Oigan hablando de putas donde esta ese gordo culon?- dijo stan.**

-**Pues yo no lo e visto, y ayer me dijo su mama que nos se sentía bien- le respondió kyle**

-**De seguro de tanto devorar lo que le da su madre le dio una indigestión-**

-**Miren hablando de culos grandes hay viene- dijo kenny señalando a cartman- el chico se cerco con la cabeza agachada, al verlos los demás se asombraron ya que tenia un enorme moretón en el ojo izquierdo, un rasguño en la mejilla derecha y una mordida en la pierna izquierda.**

-**oye pendejo que nunca tu madre te dijo que es de mala educación señalar a las personas- dijo cartman golpeando la mano de kenny.**

-**Y ahora que te paso cartman te tropezaste con tu enorme culo!!- dijo stan, y los tres comenzaron reír.**

-**Jajajajajaja-**

-**A callar maricon con mi culo no te metas-**

-**Y entonces gordo que te paso- dijo kenny.**

-**Pues..yo… a que coño y por que mierda tengo que andarles contando lo que me pasa?-**

-**Y que es algo tan malo como para querer contarlo?- dijo kyle.**

-**Tu cállate que va saber un judío de esto, lo que pasa… es que ayer… me enfrente a dos horribles monstruos…..e…. chupa sangre de mi cajón-**

-**De tu cajón?- dijo stan**

-**Chupa sangre- dijo kyle.**

-**Ayer?- dijo kenny.**

-**Si y por supuesto y le gane-**

-**Jajajajajajaja- rieron los tres. En eso se acerca un chica con el pelo largo color negro, un suéter negro con rojo, una bufanda negra, un falda roja, zapatos escolares, guantes rojos, un gorro rojo con negro y una mochila al hombro color morado, a la cual al verla kenny, y stan se quedaron embobados, pero cartman al verla se escondió atrás de kenny, y diciendo en su mente –que no me vea que no me vea-**

-**Hey tu gordo de mierda!!- dijo al chica. Todos se asombraron y kyle dijo:**

-**Oye cartman la conoces?- **

-**Saca de una buena vez tu culo grande!! Maricon!!- dijo la chica de nuevo.**

-**Oye ya estuvo bueno, que mierda, también me vas a seguir a la escuela, eres una hija de puta!!, haber si te crees mucho cabrona aquí me tienes-**

-**A callar culon o te emparejo los dos ojos-**

-**Jajajaja miren aquí esta el monstruo de su cajón jajajaja- dijo kyle.**

-**Si ya me imaginaba, cartman nunca dice la verdad, jajajaja que maricon- dijo stan.**

-**Wooou yo quiero que este en mi cajón- dijo kenny.**

-**Seeeee- dijero stan.**

-**Aver cabrona no que no, si no eres capas ni de golpearme las ……..- claro ya se imaginaran lo hizo callar de una patada en lo bajos que claro tumbo a cartman adolorido.**

-**Aahh..cabrona…esto es guerra-**

-**Fue guerra desde que tu te metiste conmigo, bien espero que con esto entiendas que a pesar de ser una chica soy mas lista que tu pendejo- mientras kyle, kenny y stan se reían del pobre de cartman.**

-**Jajajajajaa- en eso llego el autobús escolar, la puerta se abrió y la conductora como siempre empezó a gritar.**

-**Suban de una buena vez!!si no me largo!!- todos subieron al autobús, pero al ver la conductora dice:**

-**Y ahora gordo de mierda quien te a pateado las bolas jajajaja-**

-**A que mierda-**

-**Que dijiste?-**

-**Que usted se ve muy bella-**

-**A bueno eso es cierto-**

**Pero ante el comentario todos empezaron a reír y la conductora los hizo callar de un solo grito.**

-**siéntense y cállense chamacos!!-**

**cuando cartman se iba a sentar la chica le puso el pie y este tropezó y todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.**

-**cállense una maldita vez chamacos!!-**

-**y por que no se calla usted gorda de mierda- dijo stan.**

-**Que has dicho?- **

-**Eeeee que a kyle le duele la muela-**

-**Aaaa-**

-**Oye pero si a mí no me duele la muela-**

-**Ssh calla kyle-**

**Ya en el salón de clase todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y wendy saludo a stan.**

-**hola stan- pero como el estaba empezando en otra cosa o persona XD no le izo el menor caso.**

-**Stan te sientes bien?-**

-**Que a hola wendy no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- algo le pasaba a stan eso era muy claro, pero el la había ignorado, y ella sabia que solo había de dos, el estaba molesto con ella por algo o habría alguna otra chica.**

**Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y entro el sr. garrison.**

-**hola niños el día de hoy comenzaremos con un poco de matemáticas pero antes quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que se integra hoy nuestra clase-**

-**no, que no sea ella que no sea ella- pensaba cartman asustado.**

-**Será ella- pensaba kenny con cara de embobado.**

-**Será la chica que le pateo las bolas al gordo?- pensaba kyle.**

-**Ojala sea ella- pensaba stan-**

-**Mierda lo que me faltaba una chica nueva- pensaba molesta wendy.**

-**Adelante pasa- ordeno el sr. harrison**

**Ella entro, y en efecto era la misma chica, al primero que miro fue a Eric cartman al cual le mando una mirada llena de rabia y asta parecían tornarse rojos, al mismo tiempo se veían unos rayos, y su mirada se veía de los mas atemorizante.**

-**no!! Sr. garrison¡! Ella es mala-**

-**mala?-**

-**Si!! que no acaba de ver los rayos eeee, que nadie los vio?-**

-**O santo cielo cartman deja de decir mariconadas- dijo stan.**

-**Si cara de culo cállate- dijo kenny.**

-**bien, discúlpalos son un poco mal educados, ahora nos harías el favor de hablarnos un poco de ti-**

-**claro- dijo la chica con una voz muy dulce.**

-**…a….Bueno…mmm pues… empezare por mi nombre- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.**

-**Me llamo rose mary langley anayami, tengo 8 años, soy mitad americana por parte de mi padre y mitad asiática por parte de mi madre, eee…me gustan los animales, y por eso tengo una linda perrita y bueno lo demás no es muy importante, pero eso si quien se meta conmigo le aseguro que le pateare su maldito culo de mierda!!- ante esto ultimo miro sádicamente a cartman.**

-**Jejeje o pues muchas gracias por tu aportación rose mary, ahora mm puedes sentarte ahí, enfrente de kyle y de kenny-**

-**Arigato sensei garrison- dijo agachándose con las manos juntas.**

-**Vaya que niña tan educada- dijo el sr. Garrison.**

-**Ja como si esa hija de puta supiera de educación, que no vio sr. garrison!! la forma en que me vio ase un momento!!- dijo Eric cartman.**

-**Eric no seas grosero con tu nueva compañera, te exijo que le pidas una disculpa!!-**

-**Que a esa pendeja!!-**

-**Eric que rayos es lo que has dicho?-**

-**Dije….. que….. esa vieja es una pendeja!!-**

-**O por dios cartman!! Por ultima vez pídele una disculpa a rose mary o tendré que llamar a tu madre!!-**

-**No a mi mama no!! A que mierda… lo siento rose mary aunque sea la verdad-**

-**Eric!!-**

-**Ya deacuerdo me cayo-**

-**Ya era hora- dijo kenny.**

**Ella se sentó en el lugar que le otorgo el sr. garrison, kyle la saludo y mientras no dejaba de mirarla al momento de que ella se sentara a su lado vomito, y kenny le sonrió y saludo, a lo que ella por cortesía también saludo, wendy la miraba con rabia pero no era la única si no también Eric, que mas que molesto estaba ofendido por lo sucedido el día anterior y en la mañana.**

-**bien chicos quien me puede dar el resultado de esta operación- en el pizarrón decía 3x4, y kyle, rose mary, wendy y cartman alzaron la mano.**

-**Bien rose mary-**

-**12 sensei harrison-**

-**o perfecto para ser su primer día vas muy bien-**

-**arigato sensei garrison- kyle la miro de nueva cuenta.**

-**Hay si, hay si, la operación estaba fácil así hasta yo-**

-**Aver si es cierto Eric, dime el resultado de esta operación- en el pizarrón decía 2x2.**

-**Mmmm…eeeeee….por favor sr.harrison eso hasta el hermanito de kyle se la responde-**

-**Pues dime el resultado entonces-**

-**Eee… pues es obvio, es 8-**

**Todos los miraron, rose mary solo se rió.**

-**de que te ríes!! Si te cabo de patear el culo!!-**

-**jajajaja Eric el resultado esta mal- dijo la chica.**

-**A si y según tu cual es-**

-**4 tarado-**

-**O.OU aaaa siii? Aaaa pues yo si me la sabia lo que pasa es que quería ver si tu te la sabia jejejee-**

-**Jajajaja si claro-**

-** haber si muy sabelotodo cuanto es 895x456- todos miraron a rose mary esperando la respuesta, pero para desgracia de Eric ella empezó a reírse y le dijo.**

-**Jajajajajajaja traga mierda gordo jajaja que aquí el único con el culo pateado eres tu ya que el resultado es 408120-**

-**O.O- Eric **

-**OWO- kyle**

-**: ) – kenny**

-**OWO!- stan.**

-**¬ ¬ U- wendy**

-**es cierto ese es el resultado- dijo el sr.garrison sorprendido al verificar en un calculadora, kyle se sorprendio mucho y al momento tambien quedo embobado por la chica.**

-**Bien chicos sigamos- Eric se sintio molesto al momento en el que le llegaba un avionsito de papel, y el lo abrió, en el decía ¨ despídete de tu gran culo ya que no tendré conpacion con el!!, mas un dibujo de ella con una britney señal XD, el la miro y ella le mostró un cuchillo tamaño carnicería que sacaba de su mochila.**

-**Sr.garrison!!-**

-**Ahora que carajo quieres Eric!!-**

-**Rose mary me quiere matar con el cuchillo que tiene en su mochila!!-**

-**Por favor Eric déjate de estupideces-**

-**No enserio sr. garrison, hasta me escribió una nota mire- pero al mirar a su pupitre la nota ya no estaba.**

-**Que coño?-**

-**Te lo digo por ultima vez vuelves a ofender a tu compañera y tendré que hablarle a tu madre-**

**Había llegado la hora del almuerzo así que sonó el timbre, y todos se levantaron de sus asientos, pero el sr.garrison los detuvo diciéndoles.**

-**esperen chicos necesito decirles algo-**

-**aaaa no puede ser ahora que- dijo de nuevo el gordo.**

-**Bueno pues como su compañera es nueva me gustaría que a le mostraran la escuela- **

-**Y…..?- dijo de nuevo cartman.**

-**Pues quien se ofrece de voluntario-**

**Ante esto kenny, stan y kyle levantaron la mano, pero lo mas asombroso es que también wendy.**

-**mm veo que wendy el día de hoy quiere cooperar- dijo el sr.garrison**

-**mmm algo así- dijo wendy**

-**mmm veamos….-**

-**sr. garrison porfavor otórgueme el honor a mi- dijo kyle.**

-**Que mierda dices kyle yo seré quien le muestre la escuela- dijo stan.**

-**A callar yo seré quien la acompañe a tan linda chica- dijo kenny.**

-**Mmm bien veamos mmmm kyle nos harías el honor?-**

-**Si!! A tragar mierda maricones!!- dijo kenny.**

-**no seas pendejo kenny si acaba de decir mi nombre el sr. garrison-**

-**a que mierda- dijeron kenny y stan al mismo tiempo.**

-**Bueno al menos esta lejos de stan- dijo con un suspiro wendy.**

**Ya en el almuerzo se encontraron con el chef.**

-**ahora chicos que les pasa, por que esas caras-**

-**aaa hola chef, veras es que el mierda de kyle nos quiere bajar a una niña-**

-**a si? Y es linda-**

-**seee- dijeron al unísono kenny y stan**

-**a que carajo si ella no se fijaría en ustedes- dijo kyle**

-**a por favor no puedo creer que les guste esa cabrona!!- dijo cartman.**

-**Y ahora a ti que te paso?- dijo el chef.**

-**A nada importante…-**

-**Jajajaa si le pateo las bolas la niña nueva jajajaja- dijo stan.**

-**Eso no es cierto!! Solo le di ventaja por que es chica-**

-**Jajajajajajaja- rieron los tres.**

-**Puede ser que le gustes- dijo el chef.**

-**Que?!- dijeron los tres.**

-**Si muchas veces las chicas te tratan así para llamar tu atención, asi me paso con una chica en secundaria, hasta que un dia se metio en drogas y termino siendo una puta pero bueno-**

-**Que yo gustarle a esa hija de puta?-**

-**Claro que no!!- dijeron kenny, stan, y kyle al mismo tiempo.**

-**Pues puede ser que si, pero de cualquier manera ponte este bistec en el ojo, y ten cuidado quien sabe si el dia de mañana se meta marihuana y termine siendo una puta-**

**Ya en la mesa todos se miraban con enojo.**

-**vamos stan no vamos a discutir por una chica o si además tu andas con wendy no?-**

-**y tu con rebeca o no?-**

-**no corte con ella dos días después de el baile no recuerdas que se volvió una puta?-**

-**y que acaso tu no recuerdas que hace un mes que wendy corto conmigo?-**

-**a es cierto-**

-** pero aun así kyle, wendy es una estupida, ya paso a la historia, ahora andaré con rose mary!!- lo que no sabia están era que en ese momento iba pasando wendy, y lo escucho todo, y solo una lagrima recorrió sus ojos mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de su relación con stan.**

-**Ademas stan ella no me gusta!-**

-**Como no si en la clase no le quitabas la vista-**

-**O.OU bueno talvez un poco-**

-**Lo vez!!-**

-**Pero es una estupidez que discutamos por ello ademas ya estoy harto talvez se vuelva una puta como dijo el chef-**

-**O como rebeca?-**

-**……- kyle ya no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada y le dio una mordida a su sandwich.**

-**No se por que discutes- dijo kenny recargado en la silla.**

-**Y por que lo dices?- dijo kyle.**

-**Por que obvio que yo me quedare con rose mary o acaso no vieron como me sonrió en clase?-**

-**Eres una mierda kenny!!- dijo stan.**

-**Oye y si es cierto lo que dice el chef y a ella le gusta cartman?- dijo kyle.**

-**Que?!- dijo cartman.**

-**No digas estupideces kyle- dijo kenny.**

-**Cabe la posibilidad-**

**En eso ella se acerco a kyle y dijo:**

-**Hola…kyle…cierto?- pero el no respondió estaba paralizado ante la presencia de la niña, pero cartman le mete un codazo diciendole:**

-**Si soy yo el judio de mierda- como en tono de burla y después kyle reacciona**

-**Que? aaa..si..soy mierda…digo aaa callate culo gordo!!-**

-**Jajajajajajaja- empezaron a reir los chicos,**

-**Jajaja eres gracioso jijijiji, oye me dijo el sr.garrison que me mostraras la escuela eso es verdad-**

-**Eeee…..pues…a…yo…es decir…ee..si-**

-**A que bien!!-**

-**Oye….tienes con quien sentarte?- dijo kyle apenado**

**En eso ella mira a una mesa a los lejos donde se encuentra a pip y butters que la saludan.**

-**no claro que no, esque no conozco a nadie jiijiji-**

-**aaaa…bueno-**

-**oye te quieres sentar con nosotros?- dijo kenny mas confiado que los demás.**

-**Claro!!-**

-**Ni muerto!! Me oíste maldita loca!!, ni muerto compartiré la mesa con una chica!!-**

-**Que dijiste maricon?!- **

-**ya me escuchaste-**

-**Por favor cartman no seas grosero con ella- dijo kyle.**

**-No te preocupes kyle yo se como callarle el culo a este- en eso ella toma el pudín de chocolate de Eric y le dice:**

-**quieres pudín?-**

-**no!!-**

-**pues ahora te lo comes!!- le lanza el pudín en la cara y le hace calzón chino y se sienta en el lugar de Eric cartman.**

-**A que mierda!!- dijo el gordo.**

-**Jajajaja eso y mas te mereces-**

-**Bien te presento el es stan- dijo kenny.**

-**Hola stan- este al momento en el que ella la saludaba vomita encima de kyle.**

-**A que asco stan!!- dijo kyle limpiándose el vomito.**

-**A el ya lo conoces el es kyle- **

-**Jajaja si-**

-**Y yo kenny-**

-**Kevin?-**

-**Kenny'**

-**Leni?-**

-**Kenny!!'**

-** mucho gusto kenny-kun- dio ella con una sonrisa.**

-**No el gusto es mió al conocer una niña tan linda como tu- dijo besando su mano, a lo que a stan y kyle molesto, pero ella antes de empezar a almorzar dijo.**

-**Bueno y por que no almorzamos el tiempo es corto-**

-**Pues si creo que tienes razón- dijo stan.**

**Así comenzaron a almorzar mientras que cartman se trataba de liberar del calzón chino, mientras se preguntaba por que a el.**

**Bien espero que les gustara el primer capitulo jejejejeje, en el próximo tendré mas para que entiendan el primero jajajaja, un saludo a mi antihermanita anti cosmita sharpay, amiga yo te quiero mucho en verdad, y un saludo a mi one-chan kailena hiwatari, amiga este capitulo es para ti espero te guste.**

**Besos y abrazos:**

**Isis wanda.**

**. .**

**. o**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA MALDICION DE LA VECINA NUEVA.**


	2. la maldicion de la vecina nueva

**CAPITULO 2: **

**LA MALDICION DE LA VECINA NUEVA.**

**Ya era la hora del receso y todos los niños se encontraban jugando, rose mary empezo a caminar con un libro en la mano cuando enseguida wendy testaburger la detiene.**

-**disculpa rose mary puedo hablar contigo?-**

-**claro por que no?- ella cierra su libro y wendy le dice:**

-**sabes yo se que eres nueva y que talvez no comprendes que…..eres una mierda!!y que stan es mio maldita cabrona!! Te lo digo si te metes con el te aseguro que )#¡# y que (/ y después 8(/)+)!#7/": me entendiste?-**

-**O.Ou-**

-**Bueno espero que te haya quedado claro-**

-**Jajajajaja Sabes algo…..wendy no?-**

-**Si y no lo malgastes-**

-**Bueno como sea sabes algo yo no se de..que fregados me estas hablando!! la mierda eres tu al venir a isultarme a mi por algo que no se!! Maldita hija de puta no se que te traes contra mi pero te lo advierto quien se mete conmigo le parto la /! y tambien /!! y después le meto (&# para después (&/ y mas tarde &#!! Y si sigue fregando le&!#! Me entendiste puta?-**

-**O.O-**

-**Bien creo que si-**

-**Espera esto no se acaba asi, te vere a las 2 en la calle 18 y no faltes me oiste perra?- dijo wendy retadoramente.**

-**No faltare-**

**Las dos se miraron con odio, wendy se fue sin antes hacerle una britney señal XD a lo que rose mary contesto igual, tomo su libro y se sento al pie de un arbol a terminar de leerlo, kyle la miraba de lejos suspiro y se acerco a ella.**

-**eee…hola rose mary-**

-**a konichiwa kyle!!- dijo con una tierna sonrrisa.**

-**Bueno pues queria saber si mañana no se nos vemos a la hora de la entrada para terminar de mostrate la escuela?-**

-**Si me parece bien-**

-**Me puedo sentar-**

-**Si claro- el chico se sento pero ella no quitaba la mirada de su libro.**

-**Vaya no sabia que te gustaba leer?!-**

-**y a ti te gusta leer?-**

-**me encanta!!- no sabia por que pero sabia que esa chica era diferente a las demas y eso le agradaba.**

-**Sabes conosco muy pocos chicos que les guste la lectura jijiji-**

-**Si aunque no lo creas, y que libro lees?-**

-**La fuerza de shecid-**

-**Wuaau ese es mi libro favorito!!-**

-**Tambien el mio que concidencia!!-**

-**Si que loco, jajajaja, aunque no me gusta el final-**

-**Si a mi tampoco, la chica termina siendo una puta-**

-**Eso es cierto una puta-**

-**Sabes esta es la 4 vez que lo leo-**

-**Jajaja te gano la mia es la 5 jajajaja-**

-**Jajajaajaja-**

-**Oye gracias por defenderme de cartman-**

-**Owo denada-**

-**ese libro se parece mucho a algo que alguna vez vivi- dice triste.**

-**Encerio?-**

-**Si-**

-**O como lo siento-**

-**Pero sabes eso ya no importa-**

-**Aya se que te hara sentir mejor-**

-**A si?-**

-**Si- ella saca de su bolsillo una bolsita donde tenia uno panesillos muy raros**

-**Toma- el toma el panesillo y lo prueba.**

-**Wuau esto es delicioso que es-**

-**Es es un panesillo al vapor relleno de chocolate, pero yo le digo uniu jejeje, es nativo de japon donde es mi mama, de echo ella lo iso-**

-**Wuuau tu mama es muy buena cosinera-**

-**Si algo-**

-**Oye ahora que recuerdo tambien la mama de cartman es muy buena cosinera-**

-**A si ese gordo maricon- dice molesta.**

-**Oye y por que esta tan molesta con cartman?-**

-**Por que es un gordo de mierda, rasista, y criticon-**

-**Bueno eso es cierto, carajo la cabo de cagar- baja la cabeza decepcionado.**

-**Por que?-**

-**No nada jejeejeje-dice apenado**

-**Bien veras te contare como fue que conosi a ese pendejo-**

…………………**..flashback…………………………**

**en la casa de junto de eric cartman……..**

**rose mary se encontraba en la entrada de su casa con una maleta mientras los de la mudanza metian sus cosas, en eso se cerca su padre y le dice:**

-**que sucede por que esa cara?-**

-**papá no entiendo por que tuvimos que mudarnos de nuevo?-**

-**rose veras todos cometemos errores y creo que cometi un gran error al llevarlas a ti ya tu madre a vivir a new york, por que bueno tu sabes habia mucha delincuencia recuerdas que en tu escuela hubo un asesinato de 12 estudiantes?-**

-**aaaa jejejeej si como olvidarlo- dijo mirando al piso.**

-**Y bueno Tokio tu sabes ya esta muy contaminado y poblado-**

-**Si lo entiendo, pero por que este pueblo?-**

-**Por que no es gran cosa son unos ignorantes-**

-**Aaaaaa- en eso llega la madre de rose mary y esta dice.**

-**Alemas a tu padle invitar su amigo de plepalatolia-**

-**Es cierto aquí viven dos de mis mejores amigos de la prepa-**

-**Aaa y por eso aceptaste?-**

-**Si asi es-**

-**No era mas bien por que engañaste a mi madre con una puta, y aceptaste para que no se diera cuenta?-**

-**Eso sel cielto cablon?- jalandole la oreja.**

-**Que? no!! No es cierto eso fue un invento de tu hija, rose mary que he dicho!! Las mentiras son malas jovensita!!-**

-**Pero no es mentira-**

-**O.Ou-**

-**Caliño por que no tu jugal en el patlio mientra tu padle y yo combelsal seliamente-**

-**Si mama-**

**Ella se fue al jardin de su casa donde se encontraba su perrita tiny dormida, ella era maltes y de color blanco con manchas negras, ella acaricio su lomo y la brazo.**

-**sabes tiny no se si este bien esto- en eso se acerca la gatita de Eric cartman y empieza a molestar a tiny.**

-**Oye que te pasa gata por que molestas a mi perrita si ella no te a echo nada-**

**En eso la gata le mete tremendo rasguño a la perrita lo que iso que esta se enojara y la persiguiera por todo el jardin.**

-**no gata mala!! Deja a mi perrita enpaz!!-**

**en eso llega Eric cartman y le dice la perrita.**

-**oye tu perra!! Deja a mi gata enpaz!! Que no me oiste!! A pero quien carajos es tu dueño de seguro un inbesil que no tiene nada mas que hacer que joderle la vida a alguien-**

**pero para su mala suerte rose mary lo habia escuchado todo, ya qe se encontraba detrás de el.**

-**para tu información yo soy su dueña, algun problema!!-**

-**jajajaja mira nada mas una niña que se siente la gran mierda, tu estupida perra esta persiguiendo a mi gata!!-**

-**que?! claro que no tu gata fue la que empezo a fregarle a mi perrita-**

-**eso no es verdad!!-**

-**claro que si gordo pendejo!!-**

-**y tu una tonta niñita estupida-**

-**que?-**

-**como lo escuchaste, tu y todas las niñas son unas estupidas!! Y pendejas!!-**

-**a maldito gordo tendras que retractarte de eso!!-**

-**ja claro que no-**

-**eres un mierda ya veras te demostrare que a pesar de ser una chica puedo patearte las bolas pendejo!!-**

**y bueno asi comenso su pelea, perros y gatos, vecina y vecino.**

…………………**.fin del flashback…………………**

-**y bueno asi fue como sucedió todo-**

-**no puedo creer q cartman fuera tu vecino-**

-**si me entere después, ya en la noche, la mama de cartman fue a reclamar por el moreton que le deje en el ojo, pero para mi mala o buena suerte, la mama de Eric fue amiga de mi mama en la preparatoria, y pues tardaron mucho tiempo platicando de ello, mientras yo tuve que aguantarlo de nuevo, esque en verdad no lo soporto!!-**

-**si te entiendo tampoco yo, siempre se la pasa insultandome por el echo de ser judio-**

-**por eso?-**

-**si-**

-**bueno yo creo que cada quien tiene derecho de creer y profesar la religión que quiera no?-**

-**si asi es pero ese mojon no lo entiende-**

-**entonces eres judio?!-**

-**si asi es-**

-**y no estas bautizado verdad?-**

-**¿-**

-**gumenasai kyle lo siento es obio, hay…mierda ya la cage aaa-**

-**jajajaja-**

-**aaa oye tengo una duda, es cierto que a los judios…..eee…pues..les cortan el pito?-**

-**que?-**

-**se les….bueno….los circuncidan?-**

-**Owou pues…si….jejeje se hace una ceremonia a la que se le llama briz jejejeje-**

-**Asi que tu…..- pero en eso se escucho un grito, y todos se acercaron a ver, era bebe que estaba muy asustada y llorando, wendy se ecerco y la abrazo.**

-**Que tienes nena por que lloras-**

-**Si bebe que ocurre- dijo stan.**

-**Yo….el…fue horrible- ella abrazo a wendy y esta trato de calmarla.**

-**Carajo bebe di que paso?- contesto cartman.**

-**Callate mierda que no vez que esta alterada?- le respondio molesta rose mary.**

-**Vamos bebe dinos que paso- le dijo kyle.**

-**Pues…snif….pip…pip….-**

-**Que le paso a pip?- pregunto kenny.**

-**Pip esta muerto!!- dijo llorando y wendy la brazo de nuevo.**

-**Vengan esta por aca-**

**Todos fueron corriendo y ahí estaba detrás de unos arbustos, tirado con un corte en la yugular.**

-**o santo cielo an matado a pip- dijo stan.**

-**Pero que hijo de puta hiso esto- menciono kyle.**

-**Mierda que no tendran nada mejor que hacer?- repondio rose mary.**

-**Pero cooooomo fue que lo encontraste?- pregunto butters.**

-**Yo estaba jugando con wendy y las otras chicas a las escondidas cuando estaba buscando a una de las chicas lo encontre, aahhh fue horrible-**

-**Se lo merecia era un pendejo- dio kenny.**

-**Bueno eso si pero quien habra sido el asesino?-**

-**Yo se quien fue!!- dijo cartman.**

-**Quien dilo gordo!!- dijo stan**

-**Si habla!!- dijo kyle.**

-**Aquí hay solo una persona y esa fue rose mary!!-**

-**Que coño?- dijo rose mary.**

-**Si asi es fue esa hija de puta!! Ella es mala y aquí estan las consecuencias!! Se los advertí y no me hicieron caso y miren pip esta muerto!! Y después quien sigue eeeee, eeeee, talvez puedas ser tu kyle!!-**

-**Y por que carajo tengo que ser yo?-**

-**Por que los judios siempre mueren primero...¬ ¬ -**

-**Que mierda dices!!-**

-**Claro que no imbesil los judios en las peliculas de terror son los ultimos en morir- dijo rose mary dandole un sape.**

-**Pero es la verdad!! Dilo rose mary!! Tu lo mataste!! Confiesa!!-**

-**Claro que no ella no lo mato!!- dijo kyle.**

-**Y tu como sabes?-**

-**Por que cuando ocurrio lo de pip ella estaba conmigo- ante esto todos se asombraron.**

-**Eso quiere decir queee tu ereees su complice kyle?- dijo butters.**

-**¡Aaagh! ¡Es mucha presión! kyle comfieza, De seguro tu aaagh! Le ayudaste assgh! Vamos a morir!- dijo tweek con su tic nervioso.**

-**Claro que no!! A lo que me refiero esque ella estaba conmigo platicando cuando ocurrio lo de pip ella no pudo haber sido-**

-**Eso es cierto cartman lo dice por que esta molesto conmigo pero en verdad yo estaba con kyle, yo no pude haber sido-**

-**No mientas puta!!- rose mary solo lo patea de nuevo en los bajos.**

-**A mierda jodete- dice en el suelo cartman dolorido mientras rose mary le hace la señal del dedo jejeje, en eso entra el señor garrison y dice asombrado al ver a pip en el charco de sangre:**

-**Santo cielo que carajo an hecho-**

-**Alguien mato a pip aaagh!! Y todos vamos a morir - dijo tweek**

-**Calmense niños, y quiero que me digan quien fue!!-**

-**Yo se –**

-**Quien dijo eso?-**

-**Yo sr.garrison aca abajo-**

-**Eric? Que te paso?-**

-**Preguntele a esa estupida- dijo señalando a rose mary.**

-**A calla maricon-**

-**Rose mary?-**

-**Que? es la verdad-**

-**Profesor ella fue, no es lo que parece!!-**

-**Eric dejate de estupideces, la viste?-**

-**No-**

-**Ya le dije sr. Garrison que no fue ella, rose mary estaba conmigo cuando ocurrio lo de pip-**

-**A es cierto te encarge mostrarle la escuela-**

-**Si asi es-**

-**Bien niños todos vayan sus salones aquí no hay nada que ver-**

**Llego la hora de la salida un poco mas temprano por el incidente de pip.**

-**eres un traidor kyle!!- dijo stan**

-**por que traidor yo no hice nada malo-**

-**tu quedaste que no peleariamos mas por una chica-**

-**pero yo no estoy peleando ya te dije que ella no me interesa-**

-**y por que estabas con ella?- dijo kenny**

-**yo solo queria ser su amigo nada mas no tiene nada de malo-**

-**aja si como no judio traicionero, y luego que ee?-**

-**tu no te metas culo gordo-**

-**ooo si si me meto por q esa puta es la que mato a pip, y ustedes solo piensan en andar con ella?-**

-**ja que no me jodas tambien tu?- dijo stan.**

-**No aa no nunca en mi vida queria con esa estupida-**

-**Como quieran yo me quedo con ella hay ustedes 3 maricones besense el culo-**

-**Kenny!!- dijieron los 3.**

**Mientras en la calle 18…………..**

**Wendy se encontraba esperando la calle era algo obscura asi que ella tambien por ello demostro un poco de miedo.**

-**o por que carajos escoji esta calle?- **

-**weeendyyy- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.**

-**Quien esta ahí? Erea tu rose mary?-**

-**Weendyyy debes pagaar- **

-**Rose mary basta deja de hacer pendejadas y a lo que vinimos- en eso se ve una sombra parece una chica pero sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo.**

-**Eeeres coomo loos demas-**

-**Ya vasta aquí estoy puta y afrontame-**

-**Debes morir wendy, debes morir- al momento la chica va hacia la luz y para su mal pesar es rose mary, pero no parecia la misma tenia los ojos de color rojo y parecia como un espectro, y al momento saca el mimo cuchillo que le mostro a Eric en clase pero ya manchado de sangre.**

-**Es hora de morir wendy-**

-**Mierda-**

**Continuara………..**

**Bien aquí acaba este capitulo espero se aclararan algunas cosas del primero, en el proximo habra 5 elejidos tweek, kyle, butters, kenny, y wendy, de los cuales solo 3 aparentemente moriran antes de que esta cadena de asesinatos termine jejeje, y kyle es el unico capaz de detenerla.**

**-morira wendy?-**

**- cartman podra provar que fue rose mary la que mato a pip?-**

**- stan y kyle dejaran de pelear por una estupidez?-**

**- kenny se aprobechara y saldra victorioso?-**

**- a quien le gusta rose mary?-**

**- reprobare mate?-**

**- bryan se quedara con la chica o sera andres? –**

**- por que carajo pregunto algo de la novela de las 7 XP?-**

**- y por que sigo haciendo preguntas estupidas?-**

**Carajo XD, bien un saludote a todos.**

**Besos y abrazos:**

**Isiswanda.**

**. .**

**. o y que viva la resitance!!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: AYUDAME KYLE….**


	3. ayudame kyle

**CAPITULO 3: AYUDAME KYLE.**

**Al siguiente da en la primaria de south park**

**Todos estaban mmm pues en le desmadre jajajaja excepto kyle y stan que se encontraban molestos el uno al otro, y kenny platicaba con rose mary o mas bien coqueteaba con rose mary, mientras Eric era el nico que haba notado la ausencia de wendy.**

- **oigan chicos donde esta wendy?-**

- **vamos stan no vamos a seguir discutiendo por eso somos amigos-**

- **y eso que si crees que es ser amigo el quitarme a la chica te equivocas-**

- **oigan chicos?-**

- **pues que te den por culo kyle y no hay mas-**

- **pues que te den por culo a ti por no creerme stan!!-**

- **CHICOS!!!!!-**

- **QUE CARAJO QUIERES CARTMAN?-**

- **Hasta que me escuchan, saben donde esta wendy?-**

- **No yo no la e visto- dijo kyle.**

- **Tal vez enfermo y por eso no vino- dijo stan.**

- **Mmmm no creen que es sospechoso?-**

- **Que? – pregunto stan.**

- **Que primero llegara esa hija de puta, y despus, muriera pip y ahora wendy no viniera a clases?-**

- **Por favor es solo una coincidencia- dijo kyle.**

- **NOOOOO ELLA ES LA CULPABLE NO LO VEN? ELLA ES MALA ELLA MATO A PIP, Y TALVEZ YA TAMBIEN A WENDY!!!!-**

- **Oye vez mucha tele verdad?- dijo stan.**

- **YAAAAA VASTA YA VERAN CUANDO KYLE MUERA LO SABRAN!!!!-**

- **Ya te dije que yo no voy a morir gordo culn!!!!- en eso cartman recibe un lanzamiento de cuaderno.**

- **Te escuche cartman estoy detrs de ti!!!-dijo rose mary.**

- **OWo-**

- **Owo-**

- **Que te pasa, eso fue golpe atraicion!!!-**

- **No eso es un calla al culon-**

- **Jajajajaja- rieron los tres.**

- **Eres una asesina yo lo se tu mataste a pip y talvez tambin ya a wendy-**

- **Ya te dije que yo no mate a nadie-**

- **Por que no matas de una buena vez a kyle y dejas de jodernos?-**

- **No voy a matar a kyle y no soy una asesina y si lo fuera por que matara a kyle?-**

- **Por que es judo tonta!!!-**

- **Aaa joder cartman hay vas de nuevo!!!!- dijo kyle molesto.**

** siii por q no?, es un estorbo rose mary.**

**dijo una voz en la cabeza de rose mary.**

- **nooo el nooo jodete!!!!-**

- **-**

- **-**

- **-**

- **Ja lo ven sabe lo que hizo!!!!-**

- **Ya vasta cartman!!!!- dijo kenny.**

- **Si idiota ya vez como la dejaste con tus estupideces?- dijo kyle tomndola del hombro, mientras ella se sostena la cabeza con las dos manos.**

- **ya veremos cuando uno de ustedes tres muera!!!- en eso entra en y les dice:**

- **nios sintense tengo algo que decirles?- a lo que todos atendieron al llamado.**

- **Vern-**

- **Ya dgalo de una buena vez!!!! Rose mary es la asesina no?-**

- **Cartman esto es serio podras por una vez en tu vida callarte!!!!!-**

- **-**

- **Bien vernhey craig me has hecho una sea con el dedo?-**

- **No-**

- **Jajajajaja- rieron todos excepto rose mary y kyle que la miraba preocupado.**

- **Ya cllense de una buena y jodida vez al prximo que hable o alga algo que no sea ponerme atencin le pateare el culo y me vale que despus estn llorando me escucharon!!!!-**

- **.-**

- **bien, vern nios se que lo de ayer fue muy fuerte para todos sobre todo para los amigos de pip-**

- **huy si como no- dijo en vos baja kenny, a lo que stan se ri.**

- **Stan crees q es gracioso lo que dije?-**

- **No -**

- **Pues entonces cllate ultima vez que te lo digo, bien y me temo informarles que a ocurrido tragedia, la seorita wendyha muerto-**

- **Que!!!!- dijo stan y bebe al mismo tiempo.**

- **Siiiiiii!!!! Lo ven!!!! Se los dije!!!!!! Esa puta la mato!!!!!-**

- **Eric cartman!!!! Por una jodida vez te puedes callar!!!!-**

- **Pero !!!!-**

- **Ya vasta- dijo en voz baja la pelinegra.**

**sabes lo que debes hacer, ahora matalo**

- **no aqu, quise hacerlo, no lo har-**

** ese estupido se esta burlando de ti, hacerte sentir peor y como el hay muchos mas debes matarloɬ**

- **no., djame en pazpor favor- ella sin poder controlarse introdujo su mano en su mochila y empez a sacar aquel cuchillo que haba utilizado anterior mente, pero antes de que lo sacara por completo kyle tomo su mano y le dijo:**

- **te encuentras bien?-**

**ella lo miro a los ojos y se desmayo.**

- **rose mary? Rose mary? O no-**

- **kyle que pasa?- le pregunto stan.**

- **Seor garrison!!!!! Rose mary se desmayo!!!-**

- **Pero que dices?-**

- **Si rose mary se desmayo y todo es por tu jodida culpa culon!!!- dijo kenny.**

**Llevaron a rose mary a la enfermera, kenny y kyle se encontraban a su lado mientras cartman se encontraba en la direccin por lo sucedido, y stan se encontraba llorando en las sillas de espera que se encontraban a fuera de la enfermera.**

- **nooo, wendy, .me odio me odio, todo esto es mi culpa, soy un inbesil si en vez de discutir con kyle por una chica me hubiera quedado con wendy nada hubiera pasado, nada te hubiera pasado-**

**mientras en la enfermera..**

- **todava no despierta kenny- menciona kyle**

- **ese pendejo, mira lo que ocasiona como me gustara romperle la cara-**

- **si a mi tambin, pero mientras hay q esperar a que ella despierte-**

**en eso entra la enfermera y les dice la nia no a despertado?**

- **no- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos.**

- **Bueno pues esperaremos otro rato mas si no tendremos q llamar a una ambulancia- ella se sale del lugar y kyle le dice a kenny:**

- **Stan esta muy mal por la muerte de wendy, ir a hablar con el- el sale del la enfermera y ve a stan en los asientos de espera con la rodillas juntas en la silla y sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla.**

- **Stan?- ( aaaa amo q diga eso XD)**

- **Q ya despert esa tonta?-**

- **Q por q dices eso? Ella no te a echo nada-**

- **Claro q si por su culpa discut con mi mejor amigo, por su culpa wendy se enojo conmigo, y no dudo q ella la halla matado-**

- **Claro q no stan, tu discutiste conmigo por q tu quisiste por q yo te dije q entre ella y yo no haba nada, tu solito hiciste q wendy se enojara contigo, y no tiene pruebas para inculparla-**

- **As claro ahora la vas a defender-**

**Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos y despus stan le dijo a kyle:**

**-tienes razn, pero aun as me siento culpable, fue mi culpa, y ahora no puedo hacer nada, no puedo.-**

**entonces el empez a llorar y kyle lo abrazo para consolar su llanto.**

**Mientras en la enfermera**

**Kenny estaba sentado alado de la chica, la observaba con detenimiento.**

- **aaaa q jodida hora se le va a ocurrir despertar?-**

- **mmmmm y si talvez es como ese cuento de nias, mmm como era mmm a si la bella durmiente y la tengo q besar?, mmmmm pues si no lo intento jejeje, bueno ya q-**

**el acaricio su cabello de la chica, se descubri un poco los labios, cerro los ojos y se empez a acercar a la chica, pero mientras la chica empezaba a despertar, para darse cuenta q tenia a escasos centmetros los labios de kenny, se sonrojo y pens:**

- **ahora q hago-**

**pero fue mas lento su pensamiento a kenny por que para su sorpresa kenny ya la estaba besando, as q ella mas roja q un tomate, lo separo de ella y antes de q el terminara de decir:**

- **eeee q bien funci..- ella grito y le dio tremenda cachetada q el pobre termino golpendose contra el piso inconciente, en se momento entro kyle y stan.**

- **o dios mi a matado a kenny!!!- dijo stan**

- **me beso!!- dijo rose mary**

- **hijo de puta!!!!- dijo kyle XD.**

- **A pues q carajo piensa? q acaso no tiene nada mejor q hacer?-**

- **Eeee tu lo mataste?- dijo kyle.**

- **Solo le di una cachetada-**

- **Pues no responde- dijo stan moviendo a kenny.**

- **Enfermera!!!!!- dijo kyle.**

**Un rato despus.**

**Los 4 caminaban por el pasillo, y kenny tenia una gran venda en la cabeza y la mejilla derecha roja.**

- **en verdad cre q te habas muerto- dijo stan.**

- **Pero eso no seria novedad- dijo kyle.**

- **Oigan- dijo kenny.**

- **O no?- dijeron los dos mirndolo.**

- **Por q?- dijo rose mary.**

**Los dos se miraron y dijeron**

- **por nada jejeje-**

- **pero eso te pasa por no avisar- dijo rose mary.**

- **a vamos solo te quera despertar y lo logre-**

- **oye eso es mentira- dijo rose mary.**

- **en verdad kenny q estabas pensando?-**

- **pueeessss..- dijo kenny mirando al techo.**

**En eso sale corriendo tweek y se esconde detrs de craig.**

- **aaahhh me quiere matar ahh!!-**

- **de q hablas maricon?- dijo craig claro q antes de decirlo le hizo una sea con el dedo.**

- **Siiii ahhhh miiiiraaa- le dijo muy asustado mostrndole una nota.**

- **Haber djame verla- dijo stan quitndosela a craig.**

**Esta estaba llena de letras recortadas de revistas q deca:**

**TWEEK TU DESTINO ES ESTAR JUNTO A TU AMIGO PIP..CUIDATE Q PRONTO TE LLEVARE JUNTO CON EL**

**Y hasta abajo haba un pequeo sello de una pequea huellita de perro, En color rojo. **

**Stan la ley en voz alta.**

- **santo cielo tweek definitivamente estas jodido- dijo mientras le daba la nota a kyle.**

- **O no puede ser esto cierto- **

- **Peeeroo looo eesss ahhh, me quieren matar ahhh-**

- **Haber dejen ver eso- dijo cartman acercndose y arrebatndole la nota a kyle.**

- **Hija de puta!!! Que no te vasto con pip y wendy ahora vas tras tweek?-**

- **Eso no es cierto culon!!!- dijo kenny defendiendo a la chica.**

- **Claro q por supuesto que si!!! Y ella lo sabe!!!-**

- **Ya basta!!! Por favor ya basta!!!!- dijo rose mary antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.**

- **Ves lo que ocasionas inbesil- dijo kyle y tambin salio corriendo tras la chica.**

- **Idiota- atino a decir kenny que junto con stan fueron tras kyle y rose mary.**

- **Ya vern q digo la verdad cundo esa puta los mate!!!!-**

**Un rato despus en casa de kyle..**

**Kyle se encontraba sentado en la mesa pensando sobre la nota de tweek y los sucesos extraos que haban ocurrido.**

**.flash back.**

- **rose mary espera por favor!!!-**

- **rose mary si quieres los pateamos entre todos pero detente- dijo kenny.**

- **Ya prenle los tres que ya me canse de seguirlos!!!- dijo stan.**

**En eso kyle logra alcanzarla la toma de la mueca, y la acerca junto a el, mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos hmedos.**

- **no le hagas caso, ya sabes que ese estupido es as- menciono kyle secando una de sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar.**

- **Es que tu no entiendes kyle-**

- **Que no entiendo?-**

**En eso llegan kenny y stan.**

- **aja kyle!!!! Sultala!!!- menciono kenny molesto.**

- **Ya cllate si, no es momento para esto- dijo stan golpendolo con el codo en las costillas.**

** ah esta los 3 juntos por el judo.**

- **No!!!! Por favor sultame- dijo poniendo resistencia pero al parecer kyle no quera soltarla.**

- **Por que? que ocurre? Dime que no entiendo?-**

**matalo matalo**

- **No!!! Djame enpaz!!!, ya cllate!!!-**

- **Ya djala kyle la esas lastimando- menciono kenny.**

- **Por favor kylesultame..por favor..tu noni stan, ni kennysultame!!! Por tu bien sultame!!!!-**

**Entonces kyle la solt y rose mary salio corriendo no sin antes decirle envuelta en llanto.**

- **por favor aljense de mi, no me vuelvan a buscar-**

**fin del flash back.**

- **por que me habra dicho eso? Ser verdad lo que dice cartman-**

- **que te dijo Eric kyle?- menciono su madre.**

- **Nada mama, estaba halando conmigo mismo-**

- **Aaaa, bueno ya estas listo?-**

- **Listo? Para que?-**

- **iremos a cenar a casa de un viejo amigo de tu padre, te dije varias veces pero veo que estas muy pensante ltimamente-**

- **a no, no es eso, es solo que se me olvido-**

**un rato despus en casa de rose mary..**

**se escucha que tocan el timbre de la puerta, y habr la sra. Langley.**

- **hola los estbamos esperando-**

- **hola yuna cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Sheila broflovsky.**

- **Si lo mismo dijo Sheila, miren nadlamas es el pequeo kyle cuanto has clecido!!, la ultima vez que te vi todlava tomabas del pecho dle tu madle-**

**Esto iso que el chico se sonrrojara, y en eso se dio cuenta de que se econtraba alado de la casa de Eric, eso queria decir que era la casa de rose mary?.**

- **y la pequea rose mary y martin?-**

** comprobado era la casa de rose mary XD.**

** - martin fue pol unas cosas pala la cena y rose mary esta en su cuarto desempacando algunas cosas que aun tiene en cajas en su cualto pero adelante pasen-**

**as entraron kyle su padre, su madre y ike.**

- **y este debe sel el pequeo ike no es cielto?-**

- **si as es- dijo con orgullo Sheila broflovsky.**

- **Pero pasen pasen la comida estar en nos cuantos minutos-**

- **Creo q mi hija es compaera de kyle no?-**

- **Si as es- dijo el padre de kyle.**

- **Podra ir a verla?- dijo kyle un poco serio.**

- **Claro-**

**As el chico subi las escaleras hacia la habitacin de rose mary, toco la puerta y ella abrio la puerta.**

- **-**

- **Hola puedo pasar?-**

- **OWO s..si pasa-**

** Los dos se miraron un corto rato sin decir nada hasta que**

- **oye tengo que..- dijeron la mismo tiempo.**

- **Yo la verdad es que- se dijeron de nuevo juntos.**

- **Mejor tu primero- de nuevo igual ambos al mismo tiempo.**

- **Jajajajajajajaja- rieron ambos.**

- **Oye como esque.- dijo rose mary mientras que kyle le interrumpa.**

- **Sabias que tu padre era amigo del mi y que nos invitaron a cenar?-**

- **OWOU eso explica muchas cosas jajaja- ( XD)**

- **Oye quiero disculparme por lo que paso en la escuela- menciono le pelirrojo.**

- **No yo soy la que te debe una disculpa, en verdad lo siento-**

- **Y que haces?- dijo el chico para cambiar de tema.**

- **Pues desempaco algunas cosas mas que aun estn en esta caja-**

- **Quieres que te ayude?-**

- **Si por que no ^_^-**

**Y as e estuvo ayudando un poco.**

- **woou te gusta rammstein?- dijo el chico sacando de la caja un disco de rammstein**

- **si me gusta muchsimo y a ti?-**

- **a mi igual-**

- **vaya eso es genial :3- el chico le da el disco.**

- **Wooou y esto que es?- y saco de la caja un hermoso kimono de color rojo con dorado.**

- **Owo es mi kimono mi madre me lo compro la ultima vez que fuimos a Tokio a ver a su familia-**

- **Es muy lindo-**

- **Owo gracias- se sonrojo la chica.**

- **Por que no te lo pones? Me gustara ver como se te ve :3- dijo el chico algo emocionado.**

- **Ejem Owo da algo de pena-**

- ** bueno esta bien-**

- **^_^u arigato kyle- le dice con una amable sonrisa.**

- **Peroyo ceo que se e vera lindo, haber pontelo anda!!!-**

- **NoyoOwou-**

- **Anda nada!!!-**

- **Esque....Owo-**

- **Si no quieres por las buenas ser pro las malas-**

**Y as se persiguieron por toda la habitacin riendo sin parar, hasta que tropezaron con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo y ambos se cayeron en el piso.**

**- uch eso doli, estas bien rose mary?-**

**- si..pero podras quitarte de mi me aplastas-**

** ( XD) se levanta kyle y ayuda a rose mary en eso ve un brillo en el suelo.**

- **creo que ya se con que nos camos- se acerca el chico y la levanta, era una katana muy linda con el forro color negro.**

- **Wooou-**

- **-**

- **es una katana de esas estilo ninja?-**

- **si Owo-**

- **es tuya?-**

- **sip es ma Owou-**

- **woou puedo sacarla? :3- dijo con curiosidad **

- **sip esta bien- y hais el chico saco la katana.**

- **Woou es genial, y sabes utilizarla?-**

- **Sip llevaba clases en Tokio-**

- **Woou podras motame como? :3-**

- **Epuessabes mejor no por tu bien es mejor que no-**

** En eso kyle se quedo sin habla y supo que era le momento para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido en la escuela.**

- **oye te puedo preguntar algo?-**

- **si dime ^_^- dijo la chica tomado la katana de la mano del chico, y haciendo un gran movimiento para meterla en su funda que dejo a kyle sin habla.**

- ** tu no saliste de un anime verdad?-**

- **Jajajajajajjajajaja no pero dime cual es tu pregunta?-**

- **Veras yo- en eso la mente de la chica se nublo y de nuevo la voz entro en su cabeza.**

** ahora es el momento nia mtalo, solo nos causara problemas.**

- **no de nuevo-**

- **..y bueno quisiera saber por que me dijiste que me alejara de ti y te encuentras bien?- menciono el chico preocupado.**

**vamos nia ahora!! Ahora matalo!!!**

- **NO!!! No lo har el a sido bueno conmigo-**

** recuerda que ya no se puede confiar en nadie, te traicionara como lo hicieron conmigo, matalo ya!!!**

- **rose que te ocurre?-**

- **kyle vete de aqu ahora- de los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.**

- **Por que, que? ocurre?-**

- **Vete!!!! No quiero hacerte dao!!!-**

- **Por que? que pasa?-**

**matalo, matalo**

- **kyle, yo mate a pip, y a wendy, y a tweek- el chico que quedo perplejo.**

- **Tweek esta muerto?-**

- **Si as es- dijo la chica llorando**

- **Como ..cre queidiota como pudiste hacer eso!!! Y yo tanto que te defend!!!!-**

- **Vete kyle!!!-**

** Lo ves te lo dije as son todos, matalo antes de que te haga mas dao**

- **cartman tenia razn eres de puta!!! me engaaste!!!- la chica tomo la katana.**

**` de acuerdo si no lo haces tu lo har yo**

- **NO!!!- grito la chica, y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo intenso, y una sonrisa algo sdica salio de su rostro, tomado la katana.**

- **Esto es por meterte donde no te llaman!!- la chica saco la katana y se acerco rpidamente hacia kyle, pero el logro esquivarla, y denuevo fue tras el, pero kyle la hizo tropezar con el pie, ella se levanto y volvi a toma la katana, pero en eso la chica puso resistencia.**

- **Ya djame enpaz.- **

**eres dbil y lo sabes**

- **vasta ya!!!! Kyle vete ella te matara vete-**

- **ella?- y aprisiona a kyle contra la pared pero en eso rose mary logra tener el control de ella de nuevo y deja caer la katana al piso, y sus ojos se tornan de nuevo en un color violeta, toma a kyle del suter y con llanto y mirndolo a los ojos le dice.**

- **Aydame kyle..solo tu puedes ayudarme..por favor aydame- y se desvanece, mientras kyle no la deja caer.**

**Continuara..**

**BUENO E AQU EL CAP 3 DISCULPEN LA DEMORA JAJAJAJA PERO LA PREPA ME ABSORBE MUCHO TIME MAS APRATE EL BLOQUEO METAL ES FEROZ XD PERO AQU ESTA JEJEJEJEJE UN SALUDO A TODOS.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS:**

** . .**

**. O SOUTH PARK GIRL 13**

**Y QUE VIVA SOUTH PARK Y LA RESISTANCE!!!!**


End file.
